Picture information may be represented on an auto-stereoscopic screen that is designed as a multi-person screen and that is suitable for the simultaneous display of a plurality of more than two views visible in each case from different observation zones laterally displaced to one another. An auto-stereoscopic screen may include a matrix screen having a multitude of pixels and a beam splitter raster, wherein the beam splitter raster is suitable for guiding light coming from the pixels, into one of the observation zones. Several stereoscopic fields complementary to one another may be represented on a screen, such that one or more observers may autostereoscopically perceive a stereo-picture composed in each case of two of the fields, when they are present in each case with one eye in two different observation zones lying next to one another. The fields which are visible from observation zones which are adjacent in each case, are thereby selected complementarily to one another, such that several observers who are present next to one another, may also perceive a represented scene—in each case from slightly different perspectives—as a stereo-picture.
Screens of this type are known for carrying out such methods, and are suitable for simultaneously displaying a plurality of more than two views visible in each case from at least one of several laterally offset observation zones, and include a matrix screen with a multitude of pixels, a beam splitter raster which is suitable for guiding light coming from the pixels, in each case into at least one of the observation zones, and a control unit for activating the pixels of the matrix screen in dependence on picture information. Such screens are also indicated as multi-view displays, multi-user displays or multi-person screens.